A Family Portrait
by InTheEndWe'reAllJustStories
Summary: Until her final breaths she will keep running, running far far away...But in the end, we can't all run forever can we...?


**Nono-chan: Wow first story already. Welp, can't help myself can I? c:**

**I don't really expect anyone to know what the hell she's talking about.**

Luka-Chan: I hate you.

**Nono-chan: I love you too~ 3**

* * *

_It felt like so long ago…_

She kept on walking down the narrow, forest path; branches and leaves were snapping underneath her feet. The warm summer breeze was just coming in, making her black summer dress rustle in the light wind; as she grew closer to her destination, a small smile appeared on her face. She could almost hear the laughter, the surprised shouts, and oh the so familiar chaos. A small giggle erupted from her light pink lips as she remembered the recklessness of it all. And oh, how fun it was.

As she came to the clearing, she slowed down her steps. There plopped in the middle of it all, was a huge 2 story house. It looked so lonely, and abandoned. Her smile faltered slightly as her bright ocean blue eyes softened; her steps gently going up the porch steps. Her eyes roamed around the porch as she saw that the windows and outside furniture were coated with dust, and as she crossed her arms and pouted she thought.

_Before I go, I should really tidy this up a bit…_

Giving off her signature sigh, she kneeled down and grabbed a spare key under the mat, and unlocked the door. Her emotions going haywire, butterflies were in her stomach and a gentle small blush grazed her cheeks as she slightly pushed open the door. Not knowing what to expect. Were her friends going to be there? Is it going to be like before? As if nothing ever happened? But as she fully opened the door all she got was darkness and unwelcomed silence.

Her once hopeful eyes turned a darker shade of blue, as she walked in; gently shutting the door she gave off another sigh. Everything looked so untouched. Looking around the room, she found a portrait right-side down on a coffee table. She bent over and grabbed the portrait, not turning it to look at just yet. As she approached the stairs, she thought of leaving. That maybe it was a bad idea to come here. But her gut told her otherwise, to continue up the stairs. And so she did.

A couple minutes later, her breathing slowly began to shallow as she stood in front of a bedroom door. _Her_ bedroom door. As she stood there frozen, she began to think why she was so afraid of opening her bedroom door. The moment she approached the doorknob she heard a something shatter. Her eyes widening, she rushed down the stairs and rushed towards the kitchen. There shattered on the ground was what used to be, a glass wine cup. She sighed and looked around, no window was opened, no sound of a door closing, just pure silence.

She put the picture frame aside and carefully began cleaning up the shattered mess. She wondered if it had been there all along, that maybe she was imagining things. But how could a cup fall and shatter when the cupboards were shut? She shook her head as she put the last piece of glass in the trash. Maybe it was all just getting to her head. With a few minor scratches, she picked up the frame and continued up the stairs to her room.

Walking in, she stood in the middle of her room and looked around. It was stripped bare and what was left was a mattress and empty closet. Just how she remembered she left it. Slowly sitting down on the mattress, she remembered how she walked out on everybody. Then soon enough, everyone else left also.  
_Poor Gaku-chan… All alone, waiting for everyone to come back, hoping… Now I know how she felt… _

_And I am so sorry…so very, very sorry…_

As she turned over the picture frame, she saw a "family" of 8. They seemed to be at a beach and looked so very happy. All these emotions shot straight through her like a silver slowly started streaming down her cheeks, as they dripped down onto the frame; her vision beginning to blur as she began to remember everyone. She had a death grip on that picture, leaning over it. She began to cry. Trying to be quiet as possible, she let it all out. What she had been holding for one entire year. This was her cry.

_Please f-forgive me…I never meant to be so cold-hearted and rude. I was weak and you were right, you always were…I am lonely…I'm so sorry Gakupo…_

_I'm sorry Len-kun…for all the m-mean things I've said, for annoying you constantly…but you did end up to be a b-bitch after all…_

_I never wanted to be s-selfish, or jealous… I have always wanted to be like you Neru-san… Strong and bold…I am so sorry…_

_I've always wanted to live u-up to your expectations… I'm sorry i-if I failed…I always seem to ruin everything…And I tried to make you proud of calling me…your T-Twin..._

At this point, she had dropped to the floor and lay like a lump on the ground. Her cries turning into sobs, she curled up around the picture frame and began to tremble. She didn't care if she seemed pitiful or weak. She had nowhere else to go, nowhere to be. This was her _final_ cry.

_I-I am sorry, I was n-never good enough… I a-always seemed to l-lack something…I am sorry I wasn't s-strong enough Sol-Chan…I am so s-sorry..._

_I'm so sorry R-Rin-Chan…I-I never meant to s-steal anyone away…Y-you were right…I am a bitch… A big one… And I s-should have never…ever...done that…B-but you'll always be my Lady J-justice..._

_And I am so…so sorry Gaku-chan…you were so alone…always waiting for us to come back…w-waiting for a Miracle… hoping t-things were going b-back to the way things were b-before…in a way we a-all were…but m-most of us moved on…A-all of us moved on…except one…_

As she laid there, her sobs slowly began to stop, but tears continued to roll down her cheek, she began to quiet down. She wondered why she was still stuck the past. Why she couldn't move on, everyone seemed happy now. Having families of their own, having more friends to be with. But her…She really didn't have anyone, no one to talk too...but she was grateful Gakuko was still with her nonetheless...

She was now the girl who waits. The hopeful one. The girl still stuck in the past But slowly, slowly...She was beginning to lose even that... And as a ruthless attack of coughs began to hit her, she wondered...

_It's been a year...why _am_ I still here anymore...?_

When she finished coughing, she wiped her blood-stained hands off on her dress and slowly sat up. Half in a daze, she grabbed the picture out of the frame and stood up. Stumbling down the steps, she grabbed a knife she always kept hidden underneath one of the loose tiles. With a picture in hand and a knife in the other, she slowly walked out of the house and locked it. Not bothering to clean or wonder who dropped the glass, she slowly walked into the woods.

Turning back one final time, she gave a sad bloodstained smile and she bid her final farewells.

_Thank you...Thank you for all the love, fun, and laughter...Thank you for always being there...Thank you for...everything...I will miss you all...I do...miss you all...Farewell.._

Her pale weak hands let go of the picture and it silently flew away in the light night breeze, holding on tightly to her knife, Her light soft pink hair began to flutter in the wind also, her heart becoming weaker and weaker. She became emotionless, turned her back on the house and walked deeper into the woods...And as Luka-Chan walked on, she really had no place in mind. Just where her feet would take her...Until she couldn't walk anymore...Until her final breaths she will keep running, running far far away...But in the end, we can't all run forever can we...?

* * *

**Nono-chan: Do it.**

**Luka-chan: No.**

**Nono-chan: Yes**

**Luka-chan: -sighs- Thanks for Reading...**

**Nono-chan: And reviews are always welcome~**


End file.
